The Clashing of Two Swords
by KyoLover666
Summary: Being the younger sister of Aoshi Shinomori has made Shinnitenchi a nearly emotionless doll. Can a group of people change her forever? First story
1. Life,the Mission,and Bump on the Road

The Clashing of Two Swords.

Chapter 1

It's a bright sunny day and a girl with a long black cloak on hiding her long blonde hair and black streaks and her emotionless black eyes with a moon-shaped scar on her left cheek. And on her back was two katanas making the shape of an X on her back. The girl walked down the old, abandoned road, looking as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Her name is Shinnitenchi Shinomori a.k.a." the Angel of Death". The only reason why she has that name is because she is almost the number one killer in Tokyo because of her older brother Aoshi and has been excepted into the Oniwaban group. In the Oniwaban group, she is the second best fighter next to her older brother. She never really smiles and you can rarely hear her laugh at times because when she was younger one of her best friends, well her only best friend, was said to have had died and now she has suppressed her emotions inside her so that she wouldn't feel any more pain.

The clear bright sky shone through her cloak making her face alittle brighter. She sighs as she reaches the Kanryu mansion where she will be staying until her brother says to move out. She and the Oniwaban group have been hired to protect a man named Kanryu Takeda, or that's what her brother said. She went through the gates of the mansion and goes straight to the front door. Closing the door she makes her way up the stairs and into her room only to close and lock the door as to have some privacy. After a minute or two of relaxing, a knock came to the door followed by a deep, raspy voice.

"Shinnitenchi, are you back so soon?" the voice said.

"Yes hold on a sec I'll unlock the door." Shinnitenchi answered and goes to the door and unlocks it. A short man with brown hair and brown eyes with a big nose enters her room. "What is it Beshimi?" Shinnitenchi scowled holding onto the door.

"Lord Aoshi needs you." Beshimi answered sinking alittle due to the girl's mood.

"Ok tell Aoshi I'll be there in a minute." Shinnitenchi said relieved that its Aoshi instead of Kanryu that needed to see her. Kanryu can get alittle aggressive at times.

"Ok I shall. Bye Shinnitenchi." Beshimi says and walks out the door and down the hall. She sighed and exited out of her room, down the long stairs, and into the giant, beautiful ball room to see a tall lean man with black hair and black eyes with a long, white coat staring out the tall window to his left.

" You wanted me?" Shinnitenchi asks bowing to the man. " Yes theres a rumor being said that there is a former samurai living in a dojo somewhere close to the town down the road. I want you to check him out and make it seem as though you are part of the town just to be safe." The man said not taking his glance off the window. Shinnitenchi bows again and answers, " Yes Aoshi." With that being said, Shinnitenchi took off her cloak, reveling blue kimono with black trimmings, and tossed the cloak onto a chair across from her and walked out of the ballroom and headed out the front door.

She then looked up at the blinding sun and then whips her head down to look at the ground below her. A few minutes later, she arrives at the nearby town of Tokyo and lefts her head to see a lot of people talking, laughing, playing, and having fun with one another but one group of people amuses her, a small group of only four people walking across a bridge. There was a girl and three guys. The girl had long, blueish-black hair and was wearing a really colorful kimono. One of the men was tall and had short black hair with a fighter's alfit on and the symbol for bad on the back of his shirt. Another one of the men was short and had spiky black hair and was wearing sort of civilian alfit on. But the other man was astonishing to Shinnitenchi. The last man had long red hair tied up in a pony tail and had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek with a sword attached to the belt of his red kimono.

" I think I found the man I needed." Shinnitenchi silently whispered as she ran after them as fast as she could. With her arms outstretched, she flung herself at the one with the red kimono and the cross-shaped scar.

" Kenshin! Kenshin are you ok!" a girl with long, blueish black hair and wearing a blue kimono says, well actually yells and tries to help the poor guy up.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and im really sorry!" Shinnitenchi says trying to act as normal as she can. 'This is going to be so easy' she thought apologizing as the group stared at her awkwardly

!#&() !#&() !#&() !#&() !#&()

I hope you all liked the first chapter. This is my first story on and, with the help of my older sister who is also a writer, I was able to write this story out for you good people. Now be nice and click on that little box on the lower left hand side and tell me what you think.


	2. New Friends, Lunch, and a Scary Vision

**Ok sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been under alot and things over here aren't going so well for me, but I feel cheerful today so I'll finish this chapter and keep on going. Okies? Good lets begin! **

**Recap:**

**" I think I found the man I needed." Shinnitenchi silently whispered as she ran after them as fast as she could. With her arms outstretched, she flung herself at the one with the red kimono and the cross-shaped scar.**

**" Kenshin! Kenshin are you ok!" a girl with long, blueish black hair and wearing a blue kimono says, well actually yells and tries to help the poor guy up.**

**"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and im really sorry!" Shinnitenchi says trying to act as normal as she can. 'This is going to be so easy' she thought apologizing as the group stared at her awkwardly**

**"Oh theres no need to apologize. It was just an accident. No harm done." The man says and staggers to his feet. Shinnitenchi smiles and the other two people gather around. The man that was tackled to the floor offers a hand to help Shinnitenchi up and she takes it gratefully, her fake little smile never leaving her face. The man with what looks to be a fighter's outfit looks at her strangely as Shinnitenchi looks up at him looking helpless and lost. **

**" Hey you alright little missy?" He asks and Shinnitenchi nods her head quickly as to say yes, her blonde hair maving along with her. **

**"The name's Shinnitenchi. Pleased to meet you all and I'm really sorry about what happened earlier..." She says and looks sympathetically at the swordsman. The swordsman smiles at her and shakes his head.**

**"No harm has come to this one so it's alright. My name is Kenshin Himora and this is Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke." The swordsman points to each of the three as their names were said. Shinnitenchi bows.**

**"May I offer you four lunch as an apology? At..Oh let's say The Akabeko's?" She asks and at that moment Yahiko's stomach growls hungrily and everyone grows a sweatdrop. Everbody, but Shinnitenchi that is. She smiles at him. Not letting anyone have a chance to say something on their behalf...**

**"I guess that settles it! Let's go!" Shinnitenchi says and hooks arms with Yahiko and skips off with him. The others look confused, but end up trailing behind the two. **

** After Lunch!!! (Sorry guys I ran out of ideas there...Cut me some slack...-.-;;)**

**"That was good!" Kaoru says and rubs her stomach happily. Sano nods and Kenshin smiles. **

**"I'm stuffed!!! Thanks Shinnitenchi." Yahiko says and smiles at her. She smiles back as best as she can even though its not a real smile. Kenshin looks at her confused and when she looks up at him he smiles again. Theres a sudden shadow up in the tree and Shinnitenchi looks up at it and put on her emotionless stare. **

**"I must get going it's getting late and I musn't keep my brother worried. It was really nice meeting you all you're very nice people." She says and bows to them honorably. **

**" Oh alright. Thank you for lunch Shinnitenchi. And it was very nice meeting you as well. Let's meet up again some other time!" Kaoru says and smiles at her. Shinnitenchi nods and smiles back.**

**"That sounds like a plan. Oh and Kenshin do you mind if I call you..Wait...Nevermind...I'm sorry." Shinnitenchi says with a sort of hurt expression on her face. Her voice sounded fragile and Kenshin and the others glanced at her worriedly. **

**"Are you alright Miss Shinnitenchi?" Kenshin asks and walks over to her. She stares at him with wide eyes and takes a few steps back away from him as flashbacks of her past run back through her mind. Flashbacks...Of her best friend, Flashbacks of the murders and the bloodshed. The flashbacks of her best friend run again through her mind and stay there. She trembles and almost losing all consiousness until Kenshin starts continuing to walk towards her. Her eyes turn fearful and Kenshin takes another step towards her. His eyes so full of worry and hers so full of freight. Violet eyes...Why did those eyes make her panic? Why did those eyes pierce her very heart and soul? **

**"I...I...Must be going...I'm sorry.." Shinnitenchi says and runs off before Kenshin can get any closer to her, the shadow that was looming in the tree follows her unnoticed. Kenshin watches her as she disappears into the crowds of villagers with a look of worry. The others look at Kenshin with weird, confused faces.**

**Alright peoples! The big questions...What happened to make Shinnitenchi crack?!?! What made her tremble in fear??? AND WHO THE HELL WAS THE DAMN SHADOW IN THE TREE?!?!?! I know you all are asking yourselves (Or the computer...) those questions right now. Stay tunned for the next chapter of The Clashing of Two Swords. Take care you all!**


	3. When Things Go Bad, It's Time To Start

_**The Clashing Of Two Swords**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"What happened? Why did she look so frightened when you walked closer to her Kenshin?" Yahiko asks. Kenshin sighs and shrugs his shoulders.**_

_**"This one doesn't know, Yahiko. I just hope Miss Shinnitenchi is alright." Kenshin replies and the others nod in agreement.**_

_**"Maybe we'll see her again?" Kaoru says almost with a tinge of sincerity. Almost.**_

_**Off With Shinnitenchi**_

"_**Where…Why…How?!" She screams as she punches a tree trunk. Tears stream down her face and she falls to the forest floor just 10 minutes away from the Kanryu Manor. **_

"_**Damnit!!" She screams once again and pounds on the dirty ground. Her bottom half of her kimono is dusty and destroyed, but she doesn't care. A slight twig snap is heard behind her, but still she doesn't care. Even when a hand lightly grasps her shoulder, she still weeps and cries. Not a care in the world.**_

"_**Shinni…Sister…What happened?" Aoshi says in a calm and collective tone. Shinni shakes her head, not wishing to tell, and continues to mourn silently. Aoshi frowns and pulls her into his arms gently and she buries her head into his chest where she cries herself into submission. **_

"_**It's been so long since you last cried. I just hope it's not because of…Well…I just hope it's not that." He adds and holds her closer when he feels her clinging to him. **_

"_**Lord Aoshi is she ok?"**_

"_**Yeah is she?"**_

"_**Come on chick, I know you can get yourself back up."**_

"_**Wanna go kill something?" **_

_**All of her teammates…All of her allies…Were worried about her. Beshimi…Hyottoko…Shikijo…Hanya…**_

_**Shinnitenchi looks up at them and laughs. "Lets go kill something. Yeah that'll cure a broken heart any day. God Hanya you crack me up." She thinks as she continues to laugh. They all smile, knowing now that they have their old Shinnitenchi back. Aoshi smiles when she looks down at her tattered kimono in disgust.**_

"_**Eh…Jeez this isn't like me at all is it? My poor kimono…Suffered the worse of all this." She says and everyone, including Shinni, laughed. Gotta love this family, but it seems like something is missing. At this exact moment it didn't bug anyone. Aoshi looks at Shinni, smiling at her. As long as she wasn't crying, he was happy. **_

"_**Let's go back. I think we had enough problems for today." Aoshi states and Shinni looks up at him curiously. **_

"_**What do you mean Brother?" She asks.**_

"_**Megumi escaped, but we will look for her tomorrow." He replies and Shinni nods.**_

_**Off With Kenshin and the Gang**_

"_**Is there a reason why you're sulking?" Sano asks as Kenshin stares into space. Kenshin shakes her head and looks at Sano questioningly. Sano smiles and smacks him on the shoulder as if he understood what was wrong.**_

"_**Don't worry buddy, you'll see her again. Instead of sulking why don't you go find her? Don't worry I won't tell Kaoru." Sano says and Kenshin's eyes widen.**_

"_**No it's not like that! That girl…I remember her from somewhere. I just can't pin point where I heard that name from…Her eyes and her hair…They all just seem so familiar." Kenshin says and Sano's smile grows bigger. Almost toa grin.**_

"_**Ah! So you slept with her before?! Good one Kenshin!!" Sano says and Kenshin's eyes go wider.**_

"_**No! I never slept with her!" Kenshin replies in a shocked and disgusted tone.**_

"_**You didn't…What?!" A voice…A FEMINE voice…Oh dear…Kaoru…**_

_**With Shinnitenchi**_

"_**Aoshi I'm heading out for a walk!" Shinni screams in the manor and immediantly rushes out the door. The crisp, fresh air runs through her nostrils as she runs through the trees. Just get away. Run as if you're flying away. Smile as if it's all your face can handle. Just let it all go. Just let it all…Go…?**_

_**She stopped running. Stopped breathing. Stopped…Everything…That image. That horrifying image…Appeared out of no where. **_

"_**No…" She manages to get out. But it's too late; her mind backtracked 15 years ago. To the hardest time of her life. The day she stopped smiling.**_

"_**Brother I'm home!" A voice calls out. A small girl with curly blonde hair and larges hazel orbs comes into the picture. Her blue and black flowered kimonos making her hair look like sparkles. "Brother?" She cries out and a young boy comes out from the shadows, a solemn look etched on his face. The black eyes stared deep into the little girl's hazel eyes. **_

"_**They said he was killed." The boy says.**_

"_**No" The little girl mutters and the boy sighs and continues.**_

"_**The samurais hunted them down."**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**He didn't make it out." **_

"_**No!!" Both the little girl and Shinnitenchi scream. And with that final cry of agony the memory faded. Shinnitenchi is on the ground, her face covered; protected by her hands. She cries out.**_

_**No one…No one hears her; her defeated cries. Why her? Why now did these painful memories scamper back to her mind?**_

"_**I shouldn't have let him go…I shouldn't have let Master take him away from me…If only these memories didn't burn my very existence with just a glance into my past. I cannot see that man anymore…I mustn't if I wish to survive longer." She mutters softly to herself and she looks up slightly. "No more…"**_

"_**Miss? Miss are you ok??"**_

_**Kenshin's P.O.V. **_

_**Walking through the woods is hard enough, but to make sure no one else is following you?! Well that's a different story. Why did I even want to be alone? Was it because of the incident that happened earlier? Nah…It couldn't be…**_

"_**NO!!" A voice?! This far into the woods?! I hope they're alright. I rush to where I hear it from. I really wish I hadn't. Thinking back on it still upsets me to this very day. No matter, I rush to that voice anyways.**_

_**Finally…Regretfully…I made it. I found her, curled up along side a willowed tree, wiping stray tears that even dared to run down her translucent face. Why can I only see half her face? I walk over to her cautiously. I watched her golden hair blow in the wind and when I said something, I saw her face and regretted finding her. **_

"_**Miss? Miss are you…Ok?" **_

_**She looked like she just got over the death of a loved one or even just heard the news. She immediantly turned away when she looked at me. **_

"_**Shinnitenchi?" I heard myself ask in disbelief. She flinched as if hearing her name was like being burned. She started to stand, forcing herself up not to face me, but to run away. I knew it had something to do with me.**_

"_**Go away." She replies in a tired and depressed voice. I found myself flinching as if those words hurt me. As if my past was creeping up on me at last.**_

"_**I can't. I … Feel that I need to help you in some way."**_

"_**There's nothing you can do to save me from myself. Ever since I met you, images have been appearing out of thin air! Memories of my begotten past surface in my thoughts. Why? Because of you! How dare you think you can save me, help me, and to think that you can make my suffering disappear!" She screamed at me. She already turned to face me. Her eye bore anger, but not only that…Sadness…Grief…**_

"_**Why do I feel like I know you? Like I met you once before, yet my mind is saying that you are unfamiliar??" I asked her. I needed to know that; so desperate to hear the answer.**_

_**Then it dawned on me. She's the one my memories leaned to. The one that I remembered from my long past. I wish I never did it. I panicked. **_


	4. The Time And Place Just Isn't Right

_**The Clashing Of Two Swords**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

"_**You don't remember do you?" I heard myself say. I can't believe she hasn't realized it yet…No matter that I just remembered not even 3 minutes ago.**_

"_**You're not saying…" She tries to say but I interrupted her by grabbing her shoulders, struggling to keep hold of her as she tries to push me away. **_

"_**Shinni listen to me. I remember who you are. I thought about it and now… Shinni I'm –" She smacked me?! She really smacked me!!**_

"_**Don't you DARE say it! I don't care who you are, but you are not Ken-Ken! The Ken-Ken I know wouldn't still be alive to this day! He was killed 15 years ago! Don't you dare talk about him in that way!" She screamed. Her tears were noticeable in the moonlight glow. Her fists were clenched and she hung her head low. I didn't mean to hurt her. I never meant for her to cry. I thought she would be happy to see me alive. If she hit me again, I don't care, I embraced her, shocked to feel her arms wrap back around me. Has she finally realized the truth? Finally accepted me? Why do I feel something sharp on my…**_

_**~Shinnitenchi P.O.V. ~**_

_**I'm going to do it. I'm going to prove he isn't Ken-Ken. Let's play a game. Prepare for the worst Kenshin or you really will be dead. I'll-**_

_**~Back To Kenshin~**_

"_**Shinni what are you doing?!" I yelled as I clenched the hand that held the dagger. She really is loosing it…She stares at me with wide eyes as I flick my thumb underneath the dagger's hilt and flick it up out of her hand. **_

"_**Ken-Ken…It really…But I thought…" She says as the dagger hits the forest floor. Why now would she believe me after she just tried to kill me?! She starts to laugh and I stare at her in wonder and confusion. What the hell is so funny??**_

"_**I remember when we used to play fight and I always pretended to play injured. As you would come to comfort me I'd try to get you in the back, but you always caught me and flicked whatever I had in my hand with your thumb. I'm sorry I scared you like that." She explained shortly after her little burst of laughter. It took me a second to remember what she just said and I smiled at her. She walked up closer to me and had her face only inches away from my own. I unconsciously let go of her wrist and she placed it on my cheek carefully. Her soft fingers traced the outline of my scar and the next thing I know she's kissing me. Now imagine if you were in my shoes…Wouldn't you think this is a tad bit weird? Well…Waste not want not I suppose. Right as I'm about to kiss her back my head snaps to the left and my cheek stings like I'm just gotten stung by a huge bee. I turned my head back to look at her. Didn't I tell you this seemed weird?! Her expression is that of a glare as she starts to talk. Ouch…**_

"_**That was for leaving without saying goodbye. Go you men are so dense!" She seems frustrated as she stares at me. What does she- Oh yeah…Now I remember.**_

"_**Listen…Master needed me to go didn't you see the locket on your pillow??" I try to explain to her. Give her reasons why she shouldn't be this angry at me. Obviously it was a waste of breath. She stood there…With a hurt, yet terrifyingly, angered expression.**_

"_**I did, but that still doesn't help the fact that you left, was said to have died, and is now in front of me as if it all never even happened! Tell me why I shouldn't walk away from you? Forget about you as I've tried to do for over 15 years?! What do you want me to do?!" She yelled as she took 2 steps toward me. "Should I fall into your arms and cry my heart out saying how much I missed you and how happy I am to see that you are alive and not as the Villagers said?! No Kenshin. No. I'm tired of crying. No more." She finishes.**_

_**I tried to call out to her. To ease her pain…But someone beat me to it.**_

"_**Shinnitenchi we need to go." A voice called to her. It was that of an old man dressed in raggedy old clothes. His eyes were squinted and his nose was…By god it was huge…He tilted his hat toward me and Shinnitenchi walked over to him. "Good day to you good sir." The man gleamed and I nodded, unable to look Shinnitenchi in the eyes. They walked away. I remember standing there feeling like my heart was torn out. To be honest…She was my first heartbreak. Leaving her didn't only hurt her…But it hurt me as well. I look to my left when a leaf crunched. My breath was caught in my throat. Managed to spill only one single word…**_

"_**Sano…"**_

_**~With Shinnitenchi's P.O.V.~**_

_**I can't believe it…I knew when he would just stand there as if I said nothing. I stopped my walking and reached into the inside pocket of my kimono, pulling out a long thin gold chain with a tiny heart and moon shape locket attached to it. I pop open the locket and stare blankly at it. A boy's picture smiles at me and I could only think about crying. I run my fingers over the picture slowly. Hanya finally realized I was far behind and ran to me, thinking I was either injured or something was wrong. **_

"_**Shinni? Are you ok?" He asked me and the only thing I could do was nod my head. I snapped the locket shut and slipped it back into the pocket it came from. **_

"_**I'm fine Hanya lets go. I need to do some training." I said and he nodded and from there we went on our way. Back to the Kanryu Manor. Back to my life in solitude.**_

_**~Kenshin~**_

"_**Sano what did you hear?" I asked him and he shrugged.**_

"_**So you left huh? Here I had the impression; she was the one that left you. Why didn't you stop her from leaving?"**_

"_**I don't deserve to be involved in her life again. I don't want to hurt her anymore." Sano chuckled at me. What in God's name is so damned funny???**_

"_**Why don't I go talk to her? I'm better with the women than you are." He says and walks away; In HER direction. In search of her. What does he mean he's better with the women anyways?!**_

_**~Sano P.O.V.~**_

_**Wow…So they did know each other? How weird…Now all I gotta do is – Hey isn't that her?!?!**_

"_**Who the hell did that bastard think he is?! Why the nerve of that man just makes my blood boil with anger!!" I hear her scream and see a very sharp object being launched in my direction OH FUCK!!!! I ducked out of the way and heard her stomp to where I was. **_

"_**Now what the fuck do you want?! No wait don't tell me. You want to cool me off and have me tell you all about it. Well FUCK OFF! I don't need your sympathy you-!" She stared at me on the ground as if she was just stunned or something…OK this is extremely annoying. **_

"_**Listen Lady! You don't need to scream at me like that! I only wanted to talk to you. God damn Kenshin was right about leaving you!" I yelled back at her and regretted it as I was pinned to the ground with two swords crossed over my throat and her on top of me. I have an idea…I smirked and used my arms to roll her on her back with me on top of her now. Fuck the swords at my throat, her expression was worth it. Hah she looks so cute when she's angry and blushing. **_

"_**Get…Off…Me…" She growls. Dude this was a good way to piss her off. I smirked more. **_

"_**Bite me." I hissed back at her and her eyes could go a flame if this wasn't reality. She raised her head as if to head butt me and ended up kneeing me right in the worst place imaginable. SON OF A BITCH!!! I rolled off of her and she smirked victoriously. **_

"_**That wasn't a bite, but I'm sure that will hurt much longer than a bite would." She spat at me and started to walk off. That is until I grabbed her leg and tripped her fucking ass. She fell to the ground with a loud "Oof!!" Hah. No one fucks with Sanosuke Sagara and lives to tell the tail. Or is it tale..? Fuck…Forget it. She looks at me threateningly. This will be a battle to NEVER forget!**_


	5. Bite This Mother Fucker!

_**The Clashing Of Two Swords**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"Let me go!!"**_

_**"No you let **__**ME**__** go!!"**_

_**"Damnit you asshole stop groping my ankle!"**_

_**"The let go of my hair you bitch!"**_

_**"That's THE Bitch to you, you bastard!"**_

_**"Keep it coming Bitch and I'll break your ankle!"**_

_**"You do that and I'll make you gag on your own cock!"**_

_**OH MY LORD what is going on?! I let her train for a half hour and she's been screaming and bashing at this man for the past two hours. I'm surprised that they both still have their voices…I sighed and thought about why they're tossing each other around like rag dolls and chuckled to myself. What would her brother think of her is he saw this?? Lord Aoshi should see this, but then he might just ruin their moment. **_

_**"I saw you kiss Kenshin you tramp!"**_

_**"Oh yeah? Wanna see it again? I will more than happily kiss him again!" **_

_**Oh dear…She does know how to argue, but I don't think that's going to-**_

_**"OW!! You son of a bitch!! Did you just bite my arm?!?!" She screamed at him and punched him in the jaw. Oh my god I'm going to laugh. They're acting like children!**_

_**"Hanya." I look behind me to see Beshimi propped upon the other branch.**_

_**"Yes Beshimi what is it?" I asked him, really wishing he didn't stop me from watching the funny pair on the ground. **_

_**"Lord Aoshi needs a word with you." Beshimi replies back and I set off with him to Lord Aoshi.**_

_**~With Sano~**_

_**Damn this bitch is strong! Why the hell am I here anyways?!**_

_**"Ok ok! Let's stop this already! For God's sake this is ridiculous." I tell her and she lets go of my hair. Thank God, that actually hurt.**_

_**"Yeah? And why should I hesitate from cutting your nuts off and feeding them to you??" Damn! She knew how to talk. Shit she better get off me. **_

_**"Because I'll do something that'll make you wish you never said that." **_

_**"I bet I can make you almost wet your pants." She snaps back. Man she's on fire…**_

_**"Oh yeah? I bet you can't?"**_

_**"Deal. If I win you have to tell everyone that you're really a sissy girl and wear a pink headscarf." She smirked at me. **_

_**"If I win you have to treat me at the Akebeko." Her smirk didn't fade. She leaned her head up toward mine and damn if I wasn't fighting with her I'd have-**_

_**~Shinnitenchi~**_

_**I got him. I got the bitch! I will have him eating out of the palm of my hands! See?? He's kissing me back! Now to put the icing on the cake. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Man…This feels so…Shit…I feel his arms wrap around me and lift me up off the ground. Our kiss grows deeper and suddenly I feel…Happy…Like I didn't spend the last two fucking hours arguing with this cynical- WAIT A DAMN SECOND!! I try to take my arms back from around his neck, but I can't. I find myself wanting this. Wanting…Someone shoot me please…??????**_

_**~Aoshi~**_

_**I remember hearing distant shouting. Shinni is screaming at someone. Damnit she's loud. Well better find out what's bugging her. Maybe Kanryu was hitting on her again. Wait a fucking minute!! Who is that?! I look at my sister…my LITTLE sister! Lip locked with a weird looking man. Is this what happens when I don't give her anything to do?!?!**_

_**"Lord Aoshi. Just let her to be happy…" Hanya is beside me trying to calm me down. Was I even angered to begin with?**_

_**"Hanya…Who is this guy?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. HANYA DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!!! What the hell is going on?!**_

_**~Sanosuke~**_

_**She won…I can't believe she fucking won! God damn women!**_

_**"I win!" She chimes with a slight smirk. No wait…That looks like a smile. I snorted. Screw her, she cheated!**_

_**"You cheated!"**_

_**"Did not! You were sinking against me. Don't hate the player, hate the game."**_

_**"Shut up! So you won big deal!"**_

_**"It will be. Now you have to tell everyone you're a sissy girl and wear a pink headscarf." She smirked and I couldn't do anything but frown. This is going to be a LONG ass day.**_

_**"You know what…?" I heard her say.**_

_**"What?" I asked her and she smiled at me.**_

_**"We both won. Let's go to the Akebeko." She replied and I looked at her in shock. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand trying to pull me up. The feel of her hand over mine made me laugh. She looked at me in confusion and finally looked to realize what she did wrong. She quickly tried to pull her hand back, but I wouldn't let her. I liked seeing her blush in embarrassment.**_

_**"Alright lets go then." I told her and pulled myself up, not letting go of her hand. She smiled at me and I smiled back. **_

_**~Kenshin~**_

_**I sighed. I wonder if Shinni is alright….I hope Sano didn't make things worse. I was walking around the town. Just remembering and also forgetting the old memories. **_

_**"Sano look!" I heard someone say and see Sano, but not the person that talked. Was Sano wearing pink??**_

_**"What? What is it?" He said and walked over to- WHAT?!**_

_**"No this is SO cute! I haven't been this excited over a painting in…Wow…I never been this excited…" She laughed…Was she flirting?! With Sano?! Sano looked at the painting she was holding up and smiled at her.**_

_**"Yeah I suppose."**_

_**"Hey Sano…"**_

_**"Yeah Shin?"**_

_**"Do you think women should always look like this…?" She was still looking at the painting.**_

_**"No Shin. But it would be nice for them to have those size knockers!" She rolled her eyes at him and paid the painter for the wonderful painting. Punching Sano in the shoulder, she walked off. I thought she turned to look at me, but she was actually looking back at HIM. Sano… I frowned and felt a hand on my shoulder. **_

_**"I saw them before at the Akebeko. I think it's best to let them both be happy." I heard Kaoru's voice. Her voice was all I needed to calm down and relax back to my regular self. Thank you Kaoru…**_

_**~Sano~**_

_**"Hey." I said. She turned her head back to look at me and blinked. **_

_**"Hey what?"**_

_**"You know I'm not good with all this…"**_

_**"I hardly know you at all, but what are you talking about?" She looked confused and I only wished I could run away and hide…How cowardess of me.**_

_**"Never mind." No matter how quizitive she looked I wasn't going to tell her. I just met the girl anyways. **_

_**"You know what you need? A mental vacation." She says and now it's my turn to be confused. What in the world was this girl thinking anyways???**_


	6. The Heart Has A Funny Way Of Lying

_**The Clashing of Two Swords**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Wow that was just…WOW!! I was sad to let Sano go home. For some reason I just felt happy with him. I let him walk me home; or at least to the gates. Don't want Aoshi figuring out about what I did today. I watch Sano walk away from behind the tall black gates and giggled. If you look at him seriously for just a moment, you can almost see his catwalk stride. Oh shit what am I saying?! This isn't like me at all!! All I've been doing today is doing things I never did before! What is wrong with me today?!**_

"_**Sister how was your day today?" My brother frightened the shit out of me! I jumped and took a look at his face. Oh dear…Hes mad…**_

"_**Uh…Uh…Hi Big Brother! Isn't this night beautiful?! By George I'm growing weary I think its time for bed! BYE!" I stuttered and zoomed off. Damnit! Couldn't I be any more obvious?!**_

_**~Aoshi~**_

_**She's hiding it from me…Does she think I'm stupid?!?! **__**THEY**__** hung out together ALL day! Hanya is a great informer…I'm just glad hes completely unnoticeable. If not…Shinni would have killed me if she saw him. Running around the village and laughing together…PFT! I've been trying to get her to do that for 15 fucking years! And he can make her laugh the moment he meets her!!! And I saw her just standing there in a daze as he walked off. Wait…Wasn't he wearing pink?!**_

_**~Sano~**_

_**I thought walking her home would be the best thing. With all these weirdoes out here in the middle of the night who knows what can happen to her?! Though I believe she can take care of herself just fine…I just wanted to make sure I was the one that can protect her. I told her I'd see her tomorrow. Shit…I'm terrible…Maybe I can tell her tomorrow. Megumi, this little opium wench, claims that Shin is in on her kidnapping! Bullshit! Shin wouldn't hurt a- Stop yourself Sano…She almost killed you this morning…I laugh to myself. For an assassin or whatever she is…She's smoking HOTT! Walking home is the usual thing I do every night after I go venture off on my own. Tonight, though, seems different. My stride feels more bouncy and Damnit to hell I feel good! Now only if I can remember that one American song…Oh well! Once I get to the place I call home I hear a sudden loud noise and see some sick, fat looking man in the back part of the dojo. Oh yeah! Now THIS is what I call fun!**_

_**~Shinnitenchi~**_

_**Ok….Nightgown? Check. Kitten? Check. Wonderful bed just waiting for me to crawl into?! Hellz yeah! Alright I was ready to hit the sack! I wonder why the manor seems so quiet…Maybe Aoshi has them all doing tasks or something? I blink as I hear the knock on the door and hop off my bed to go answer it. I open the door and smile at Shikijo. **_

"_**Hey! What's up Shikijo?"**_

"_**Why are you all cheery? Did you finally get laid or something??" He asks and I roll my eyes at him.**_

"_**No! I just…Well…I'm not quite sure…" I respond in a quiet voice, hanging my head low. **_

"_**You're blushing you know?" I immediately snap my head back up and feel hotter. Shit…He must be right. Shikijo laughs and pats my shoulder. "It's ok Girly. Don't worry I wont tell the Lord. He might not even let you out of the manor if he were to find out." **_

_**That made me laugh. Aoshi might just kill the man. Poor Sano…I'd hate to be him when Aoshi finds out. **_

"_**Shikijo? Where are the others?" Shikijo shrugs.**_

"_**Dunno. Lord Aoshi took them upstairs and sent them out or something. Sorry Girly, I don't know much else." I smiled at him.**_

"_**Thanks Shikijo."**_

"_**Ok! Bedtime Girly!" Shikijo says with a wink and I punch his shoulder playfully as he laughed. I could punch his shoulder so hard my knuckles bruise and it still wouldn't make a damn difference; he wouldn't feel it anyways. **_

"_**You know I don't have a curfew. I'm 25 years old!" He smiles, nods his head, and walks away. I close the door behind him and sigh. Do I really have strong feelings for Sano?!**_

_**~Kenshin~**_

"_**Shit…Yahiko?! Yahiko are you ok?!" Kaoru shrieks as Yahiko's eyes go white.**_

"_**He's been poisoned! Back off! I'm going to need some medicines; Cold water and pails of ice. Move it people he doesn't have much time!" Megumi yells as she tried her hardest to help Yahiko. I watch in horror. Who would do such a thing just for a girl?! Honestly I will never understand! I rush off in search of those items to save Yahiko. Hopefully they leave this one's family alone!**_

_**~Shinnitenchi~**_

"_**Freedom!" I scream at the bright sunshine day. Well…Morning…But still! I put on my best kimono and headed out to wander the streets of Tokyo. I hope maybe that I run into Sano. I look down at myself and smell that little pretty scent of Rose. Why do I have to look and smell pretty for a guy?? What the hell is wrong with me?! **_

"_**Shinni!" I heard someone scream behind me. When I turned around I frowned. Kenshin ran up to me and I brushed the hair out of my face in annoyance. **_

"_**Yes?" I hope my voice hurt him the way his words stabbed me the other day. He frowned. Good.**_

"_**I'm sorry about what I said…I really mean it Shinni…" He looked sad and I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. **_

"_**Listen…I don't care anymore. It's over and done with." He smiles and then looks me up and down as if something stunned him. What the fuck does he think hes staring at?!**_

"_**Are you wearing perfume and shinned your hair??" He asked curiously and I glared at him. **_

"_**Yes and are you suggesting that I can't?" I asked deathly. He shakes his head and I hear someone step up behind him. I couldn't hold in my excitement!**_

"_**Hey Shin! Looking good there little Missy." The person says and I instantly smile up at him. Sometimes it pays to be a little short.**_

"_**Hey Sano! Thanks, so how are you today?" Kenshin looks from me to Sano and then back to me. What the hell now?!**_

"_**Doing ok…Could be worse you know?" Finally I realized the bandages all over his arms and around his stomach. My eyes widened and I rush over to him, not caring if I ran into Kenshin on the way. I lightly touched his arm so as not to hurt him and looked up at him worriedly.**_

_**~Kenshin~**_

_**Why are they looking at each other like that?! And why does she have to be touching him so gently and carefully like that?? I watch her as she leaned her head down towards his arm and she kisses it tenderly. WHAT?!**_

"_**Shin I'm fine. Honestly it's just some scars. I'll be ok Missy." Sano says softly and lifts her chin up so as to have her stare at him. She was frowning, but not as much. As I stand there and watch as Sano and Shinni have a silent conversation among themselves, a hand slides though my arm and I turn to look at her. Kaoru…You've always been by my side and besides…Sano and Shinni seem happy together. Kaoru feels warm and also smells a bit like sweet peas. I don't listen as Kaoru starts to speak. I only watch her with interested eyes. Finally she turns to look at me as I was gawking at her beauty.**_

"_**Kenshin what do you say to that?" I shake my head and look at Kaoru not even knowing what's going on. She blinks cutely at me. **_

"_**So do you not want to go on a double date?" Kaoru asks me. **_

"_**No no! I'd love to! What do you say Shinni?" Shinni looked up at Sano again with bright eyes. He looked back at her and smiled. **_

"_**Sounds good to me!" She says smiling ever so fondly at us all now. She can't hide that secret little holding that she and Sano are doing behind their backs. Their fingers entwined in one another's. Kaoru smiled at me, notifying that she too saw what I saw. I smiled back at her and this was how my love for her grew more. And also…The beginning of Shinni finally realizing how to love. I couldn't be happier; for her and for me.**_

_**~After the Double Date~**_

"_**Sorry for hitting on your old girlfriend. I mean neither of us knew it would happen." Sano said and Kenshin patted Sano on his shoulder. **_

"_**It's alright. This one realizes where she belongs. You got her captured you know? She seems happier with you."**_

"_**Yeah…I really like her. She's an awesome girl. Her spirit is exciting and besides…She's a HOTT swordswoman!" Sano laughs and Kenshin laughs along with him. Boys…**_

"_**Well Sano…You better take good care of her." Kenshin warns him and Sano nods and laughs more."**_

"_**I don't think I'm gonna lose this one." Sano says with a triumphant smile. **_

_**Me and Kaoru watch the guys and giggle. I hope they know we heard them. That thought only made us both boast into laughter. We finally alerted them of our presence and they look at us, smiling. Sano rushes over to me and picks me up, twirling me around in the air as I giggle and try to get him to put me down. Oh Sano…My heart doth sway…**_


	7. Oh No He Didn't!

_**The Clashing Of Two Swords**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A kiss to calm the nerve and a smile to make me smile. Damn…Sano is the best! I walk in the manor and close the door behind me, leaning back against the closed door, I sigh with a big grin on my face. **_

"_**Ah! Shinnitenchi my dear you've returned!" A snarly, snuffled sound pierces my ears and my dream is crushed. I frowned…Kanryu…**_

"_**What the hell do you want you little worm?" I ask and smirk as his face goes beat red with anger. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was just trying to act like a jealous dog. I place my hand on my thigh where one of my little daggers are as he advances toward me. **_

"_**Don't bother with that. I'm not going to hurt you, but I will tell you this! I'm going to kill that little street fighter of yours. No one should be touching you inappropriately." He says with a smirk. I glare at that man who reminds me of a wicked pig and he chuckles. **_

"_**Shinnitenchi my dear don't be angry with me." **_

"_**You better not talk about Sano or I'll castrate you, you mother fucker!" I scream and take the dagger out of its garter. He chuckles more and snaps his fingers. As I stand there confused for a moment I feel a strong grip around my waist and my shoulders. SON OF A BITCH!!!**_

_**~Kanryu~**_

_**I watch her kick and struggle with the two guards and smirk. She will not defy me again.**_

"_**Take her to my chambers. I'll make her scream and beg for me to keep her when I'm through with her. Get ready for the big massacre tonight my dearest. I'm afraid we're going to have a delectable feast." I grabbed her chin roughly and she stares at me with wide eyes. Oh how I love the look of terror on a little girl. She looks about ready to scream but I snap my fingers and one of my guards covers her mouth and hoists her up to the secret entrance to my room. This will be exciting after all.**_

_**~Sano~**_

_**I can't wait to see her again! Damn I feel so alive now! I walk over to my bath and step in the nice hot water. Ah…This feels good…But she feels so much better. Oh man…This DOES feel good! I touch my lips gently. I can still feel her lips against mine…She is a DAMN good kisser I'll tell you! I blink as I hear a knock on the door and I slide further into my nice warm bath. **_

"_**What?!" I scream out. It took a few seconds for the voice to reply back.**_

"_**Megumi is missing…She left us a note! I think she went back to Kanryu!" Kaoru's voice sounded concerned. I couldn't care less if that wrench was missing. Though her cooking was so much better than Kaoru's…I couldn't care less if she fell off a cliff and died. She killed my best friend. She doesn't deserve to be in this place! **_

"_**Fine I'll get out. Give me a damn second!" I shout as I get out of my bath and wrap a towel around me to dry me off. It takes me a few minutes to dry off and I get dressed as quickly as I can. I'm sure Kenshin would want to save that stupid broad. Fuck I hate saving idiots!**_

_**~Shinnitenchi~**_

"_**You're not going to get away with this Kanryu…I'll fucking kill you in the end. You'll see! Don't fuck with me Kanryu!"**_

"_**Oh don't worry my dearest…" Kanryu walks over to me. I struggle against the rope and chains and glare at the mother fucker who managed to get me at my worst. "I'll make you feel all better soon Shinnitenchi my dear." Kanryu finishes and tries to slide his hand into my kimono. I feel a leg rope give way and I kick that mother fucker where it hurts as hard as I can with my left foot. He screams and falls to the ground in agony; serves him right. I smirk proudly and he staggers up. His face looks like I just smashed it in a hot iron. Again…It serves him right. **_

"_**Do you WANT me to kill you, you dirty wrench?!" His hand extends and slaps me across the face. Fuck! That hurt like a bitch! **_

"_**You can slap me all you want, but I will NEVER do anything with a selfish little imp based Gaylord like you! And besides…I'm sure you're the size of a tic tac." I smirk more as he starts to steam in anger. This is actually more exciting than watching paint dry. Oh god did I just say that?? **_

"_**Oh don't worry. I'll do much more than that. You! Hold her down! I hope you're not a virgin my dear or this will hurt more than you would ever dream of." He gave me a disgusting look and one of his goons went to hold the leg down. Fuck I forgot to kick him too…Goes to show not all movies are fake…Kanryu reaches and unzips his pants. Oh sick!! No I don't want to see this!! Ew!! I'd rather lick a pole that was covered in ice than see this man strip!  
**_

"_**Kanryu, sir! There are intruders coming in through the gates!" One of his goons said as he stares out the window. He looks frightened…Who the hell are the intruders anyways?? I didn't call any rescue squad! I, Shinnitenchi Shinimori, can handle any pathetic sicko that is trying to rape me! Kanryu looks nervous. Oh dear…I think I know who's here…Kenshin…**_

_**~Sano~**_

"_**Are you sure this is the place?!?! Cause you know this isn't right…" I yell to Kenshin as we advance through the gates. **_

"_**Yes Sano this is the place." **_

"_**But…This is where Shin lives…" I say in disbelief. Kenshin stops and looks at me funny. What? Did I say something wrong??**_

"_**THIS is where Shinni lives?!" Kenshin asks as if he were stunned by the fact.**_

"_**Yeah…Do you think Megumi was right? About her I mean…?" I ask with a frown. I can't believe it…She never told any of us…What if she was playing me all this time?! Like this was some kind of game to her?! Fuck I better be wrong…Or I swear I'll find a way to really bring pain on to that girl. **_

"_**I don't know. It's best not to go to conclusions just yet. You never know what could be going on." Kenshin says and that isn't reassuring at all! Yahiko dragged himself with us and I don't even know why he would do that. Maybe it was because Megumi saved him from the poison dart…Well we better find out the truth soon. Cause its eating me alive. **_

_**~Aoshi~**_

"_**Damnit Hanya where is she?! She's going to miss the battle of her life!!" **_

"_**Calm my Lord…Maybe she is out with that Sano guy. You have to give her some time to be a lady after all. She's still part lady." Hanya says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I stare at him.**_

"_**Assemble Shikijo and you as well. You will be up first. Shikijo will take the second part near the ballroom. I will be waiting there for the Samurai. Leave no others alive. Do you understand me?" I ask Hanya. Hanya nods and rushes off to get the plan to action. Finally the Oniwaban may have a title to this nation! This will be my gift to my team. They have worked so hard and here is their final battle to become the strongest in Tokyo!**_

_**~Shinnitenchi~ **_

_**They left me tied and gagged up in Kanryu's room as if I was some type of dog! God damn them all if I find a way to get untied! **_

"_**Ughh…" **_

_**A voice?? Other than my own?!?Yes!! I'm not alone in this shit hole!! I look over to where I heard it from. Oh shit…Megumi! They must have beaten her…**_

"_**Megumi? Megumi wake up!" I scream at her, struggling again to get myself out. No such luck…God what did they bind me with? Crazy glue?! Megumi coughs and I see her try to get up slowly. There's a little splatter of blood where her head was laid down and she looks at me.**_

"_**Shinnitenchi…? What are you doing here…?" She asks me and starts to crawl over toward me. It must be hard for her to walk…God Kanryu I will kill you for this! I frown as I see her face almost covered with cuts and little bruises. She was defenseless…And Kanryu beat her up like some whore…**_

"_**Yeah... Kanryu wanted to make me his new little puppet. I never did well with the tic tac sized men you know?" I say and she laughs a little. That's good at least. "Hey untie me will ya? I have a bitch to kill!" I ask her and she nods and takes out a small dagger from her kimono. Woah! I underestimated her! **_

"_**I hope someone kills him…I do not want to be his anymore!" She says and I stare at her in wonder. Wow…She unties my ropes and I immediately shoot up and stretch. **_

"_**Thanks Megumi! Now you stay here while I beat the royal shit out of Kanryu!" I rush off to kill Kanryu. Waiiiiiiiiiit!!! I have no weapons…GOD DAMNIT! **_


End file.
